


Good Vibrations

by Antares10



Series: Goo-d Vibes all around [1]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Boners, Banned Together Bingo 2020, Goo Sex, Gooigi is his own person with his own mind, Gooigi is mostly shrugs about gender and sexuality, Gooigi's Vibrations, Hidden Desires, Hurt/Comfort, Luigi having a LONG day and needs some rest, Luigi's fear of boos, Other, Porn with Feelings, Repression, The professor being the professor, closet, fantasies, implied inappropriate thoughts, implied one-sided attractions, prompt: Pansexual Acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Gooigi vibrates when Boos are close by. Let's bring that to the logical conclusion:A closet, King Boo right outside and Luigi who has to suffer though all of this.
Relationships: Gooigi/Luigi (Luigi's Mansion)
Series: Goo-d Vibes all around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802932
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Good Vibrations

Boos were the worst.

End of story. If you asked Luigi what was the worst encounter one could have, he would tell you just that. Boos. They were ghosts, powerful, malicious and just dumb enough to not really think of any consequences, moral issues and ethical implications of a ghost killing the living but they were intelligent enough to pull off some really nasty plots.

Worst of all was their king of course. The king who had a grudge against Luigi specifically which made everything even worse. He had powerful magic and, other than Bowser, wasn't holding back with it. He didn't want to rule a kingdom or marry a princess... he just wanted to haunt and terrorize and destroy everything Luigi held dear.

The only thing on the slightly positive side was the massive ego and the sadistic streak the King of Boos possessed, so he probably wouldn't just straight up kill Luigi and his friends... but that was depressingly the only good thing.

And if a sadistic streak in a ghost was considered good, things were already bad. Really bad.

This was the third time King Boo had set out to take everything from Luigi, not only Mario, but Peach and the Toads and even the Professor. But at least this time Luigi wasn't all alone.

He was a bit skeptic of Gooigi, at first. It was strange, seeing himself made from green goo. It was even stranger slipping into the consciousness of him. (they didn't had the whole pronome and gender discussion yet, because their ability to HAVE a discussion about abstracts concepts like these was still very limited... but Gooigi was in part made from his scans so Luigi stuck with calling him a he for now. Gooigi didn't really care much as far as Luigi could tell.)

Gooigi was... not really like other people Luigi had encountered before. (And he was still a bit miffed at the professor for not introducing Gooigi as a person but as some sort of advanced TOOL. They really gotta have that talk about ethics and moral in science one of these times...) Gooigi wasn't human, first of all... also his status as “alive” was not as clear defined as one would think, with him being made mostly out of ghost goo. But he was a person and had a mind of his own. In fact, he had quite the personality on him.

He did seem to see the world a bit simpler than Luigi and more in terms of practicality but he did seem to appreciate fine arts just as much as Luigi did. He liked Polterpup just fine and seemed to get along nicely with him. And he seemed to be actually quite fond of Luigi. Their verbal communication was still limited but a link had slowly formed between them over the course of their adventure. Facing danger together, thinking and feeling together... it does something to a mind. So Luigi liked to consider himself as the one who knew the most about the inner workings of this very unique person.

Gooigi seemed to welcome him now whenever he slipped into his mind. It was an odd feeling, like emerging into warm and heavy water with a sense of comfort and like he was held together by something soft and caring. Luigi always felt a bit braver, a bit saver with Gooigi at his side or with him carrying his consciousness.

_Not alone, not alone, not alone. Together, together, together._

It was nice, honestly. And the simple words he could make out of the stream of noise that passed him by, Gooigi seemed to feel the same.

Gooigi had saved him multiple times already, walls that came closing in and vines that were attempting to strange him... Gooigi had proven himself to be just the backup he needed. He didn't really wanted to think of what could have happened without Gooigi there...

_No no no no, Save him save him SAVE YOU. STAY STAY STAY._

Luigi still felt the shivers down his spine when he thinks back to the first time he felt his new partner in ghost-busting panic, when he felt the same fear and desperation, the dread of being alone and loosing something important to him coming from the other side as his own.

But all went well. He was saved.

(Gooigi hadn't calmed down easily after those... clinging to him in a heart-aching similar way, the same way Luigi had held Mario the first time he saved him from King Boo. He didn't need to say anything, he just let Gooigi hug him tightly for a while and after that let him walk by his side a bit until the goo had stopped trembling and well, nobody else was around and nobody was judging... They did found out that Gooigi wouldn't dissolve by blood or tears at those instances and both of them were glad about that.)

Gooigi was looking out for him, in more than just one way. They were friends, partners in this rescue mission and Luigi hoped that their paths won't separate after this was over, even if there was still a lot he didn't understand... or because he didn't understand yet about Gooigi.

The vibration on his back signaled a boo being close... and the strength of it indicated a strong one...

_The king... hide hide hide. Danger. HIDE!_

There was a door just to the right of Luigi and without thinking much he dove into it and slammed the door behind him. The room small, way to small, just enough for Luigi to sit on the ground, the poltergust switched to be clutched in his arms instead of being on his back. The air was stall and dusty, the only light in the room coming from the keyhole right in front of Luigi and the soft glow of some of Gooigi's ectobody in the vacuum. Cleaning supplies and a broom shared the space with him.

Of course.

His body went taught as the vibrations coming from Gooigi got stronger, the vacuum digging uncomfortable into his stomach but there was nothing he could do, really. With the vibration this strong King Boo must be close, very close.

Luigi was terrified. Truly, honestly terrified. His heart was hammering, his breath was catching and he had to put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't be heard. Blood was pumping in his ears and Luigi could feel how the sweat was running down his forehead and it was all to much, to much, to much...

He wondered for a moment what Gooigi was feeling, if he was sharing his fear or if he had any other emotion tied to this situation. He sure shook in his tank.

A tank that was now laying directly over Luigi's crotch. Which did, despite the situation... THINGS to him.

Which only horrified Luigi even more.

  
Yeah, he was only a human and therefore not always sure why his body did... stuff... But honestly, it was not the time! He tried to close his eyes, to will that entirely unwanted feeling building inside him away.

Going through puberty with his brother being the only human around was already a trip in on his own. Hormones didn't really care about things like “this is my BROTHER!”. So his treacherous mind did offer quite the fantasies of what that other human could do with him... Luigi may or may not have entertained some very private thoughts during that time. And finally, in a fit of “think of ANYTHING else!” he had entertained some thoughts of the non-human citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, after all, people were people, right? ( _Even if he was still not sure if they were even... you know... compatible and he was to shy to ask what was even going on down there)_ , before he managed to bury any and all desires he had deeeeeeep down and forgot about it. It worked quite nicely for a while, even with Peach coming into the picture and befriending Mario and then Daisy showing up and Prince Peasley being a rather attractive bean. Lugi became GOOD at pushing stuff like this away. He could prevent any and all awkward boners even if all of them were doing sports together in outfits that left little to imagination.

That didn't change that these desires were still THERE and that his mind was waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on him.

And now it was all back. At the worst possible moment in the worst possible place. The place was to small to get Gooigi out or the vacuum away. And he couldn't make a sound, not even a peep, or otherwise King Boo would do something truly horrific to him... and he would never see his brother or the princess again.

_Danger danger danger danger_

And you are not helping at all!

Luigi opened his eyes to concentrate on SOMETHING and he wished he hadn't. He could see King Boo, flying around just outside his hiding spot. He was searching for them, he knew it! A shiver went over Luigi's back, making the vacuum shift just a bit and press some parts even deeper against his lower regions and ooohhh that felt really nice but also made things so much worse. Luigi really hoped Gooigi didn't notice that not only his spine became rigid here... What a way to introduce a completely new creature, who regarded most body things with a shrug at the best of times, to the wonderful wonders of the inconvenience of a human body.

And his treacherous mind just had to pain him an alternative picture of this situation... of Gooigi in front of him, free of his poltergust and his eyes on him and with less clothes on Luigi... or wait, come to think of it, Gooigi was a goo, he could just slip inside his clothes, cover him in that same warm-water feeling like his mind felt like when they shared a body. Gooigi could vibrate slightly like this, warm and slick and form SOMETHING for him, to close around him and maybe squeeze a little while something else could run up and down his neck, warm and cold and wet and perfect. Gooigi could not speak well but he could do these cute little coos and blubbels some noises that could express affection and desire and want and maybe the same soft warm-wet-vibrations could travel around and around, down his back and down down down and...

King Boo let out a cackle and Luigi flinched, his little fantasy gone (oh stars he felt so humiliated, he felt so afraid he was frozen in fear and shame and he almost wanted to open the door so the Boo might kill him right here and there).

The Vibration spiked again and Luigi bit his tongue to stay silent. There was something in the back of his mind, a pressure and a warmth but he could not really concentrate as the heat down in his stomach dropped lower and lower and his brain felt like it was pulled in two directions.

Lust and pleasure didn't went well with absolute dread and fear for him and the conflict was tearing him apart piece for piece. He felt like passing out, he felt like curling up and starting to sob and he felt like shoving his hand down his pants and finish this finally because this was unbearable.

Through tear-stained eyes he could see King Boo finally floating away through a wall. Gooigi's vibrations seemed to slowly calm down but Luigi couldn't move, still trapped between his fear, his desires and his resolve not to act on any of them.

The pressure in the back of his head came back and suddenly the world skipped and topped over and moved. Suddenly the vacuum was empty and set aside, the door to the closet was open to allow his legs to stretch out and Gooigi was stranding him, looking down at him, the light coming from the hallway making him almost glow and gave him an almost eternal look.

He was breathtaking, absolutely gorgeous (was it narcissistic to think of a recreation of his own body as beautiful?). And Luigi was honestly hopelessly confused as to what had happened.

_Calm calm calm save._

Oh stars he was trying to CALM him! It would warm Luigi's heart if other parts of him didn't felt like on fire.

“I.. Gooigi, I... you...”

_Together. Not alone. Connected._

“I... I know but... uh...” How to explain your Goo-friend that you have a raging hard-on, some inappropriate fantasies, are freaked out about that and a near-death-experience and that they are not making it better by sitting in your lap?

_Devotion. Affection. Love._

“W..what?”

Those were some abstract concepts he was getting there...

_Desire. Want._

“W...what do you want...?” Gooigi was staring right at him. He wasn't good with facial expressions yet but he still managed to... smile.

It looked earie and endearing at the same time and made something in Luigi relax even more.

_You. I want... I want..._

Luigi swallowed. He wanted some things quite badly too. But... but did Gooigi really knew what he wanted there?

_Listened. Learned. Felt. Understand. Thank you. Want to._

Gooigi moved his hip just a bit and Luigi let out a small sound at that. So sue him, damn him to the deepest depths of the Underwhere, he was just a human and he had the longest frigging day of his life and was at a emotional breaking point and just didn't care anymore.

He reached out, pulled Gooigi down to him and on to him and he heard a delighted coo coming from the goo. He never really kissed anybody on the mouth but Gooigi did seem to not mind his clumsy technique and followed his lead with a lot of enthusiasm that surprised Luigi.

_Love. Desire. Want._

He sure knew how to make a guy blush. Luigi wrapped his arms around Gooigi, pulling him closer, pulling him more onto himself, feeling the warm and soft goo and the comfortable weight on him. Arms wrapped around him, seemingly petting him, sides and back, up and down, surrounding him with the feeling.

It felt warm and save and absolutely perfect and if he wasn't this riled up already, Luigi could fall asleep right here and there.

Gooigi started to vibrate again.

For a moment Luigi felt his fear spike, was a Boo close again, was the king coming back? But before he could work himself into a panic and break the kiss the pressure at the back of his head came back.

_Calm, save, save, I am here, No Boo, No Boo, just Me. Learned. Just me. Save._

Relieve washed over him, but he couldn't even voice that Gooigi had scared him because he was still being kissed by the Goo. Also the vibrations still felt nice, even nicer now that there was no danger of being killed right outside the door.

His moans were muffled by the goo in his mouth and he felt warm and wet and soft slip inside his clothes, over his overheated skin, even better than his fantasy, little vibrations causing goosebumps all over and sending little shocks down his spine, down his stomach and further down.

And then, the same soft and wet and warm was sneaking into his pants, into his underwear and pooling around his arching length, almost stroking over it as some of the warmth from his back found his way to the small of his back and stroking and vibrating just as softly, letting waves and waves of tension and cold and hot crash over him again and again.

He kept gasping, moaning and maybe making a slew of other most embarrassing sounds but the kiss swallowed everything, his voice and sounds muffled by Gooigi still kissing him rather fiercely. The pressure in the back of his head smoothed out, wrapped around him like a blanket.

_Love, love, love, precious._

And finally there was something pressing INSIDE him, warm and slippery and gentle and then suddenly almost burning but the vibration started again and getting stronger and stronger and everything squeezed and built and built and built...

And finally busted, a wave of white washing him away and blackness soon followed.

When Luigi woke up he felt a bit sore but also fantastic. He was not laying in the closet anymore but in the professor's lab. Gooigi was right by his side, looking down on him.

All kinds of thoughts went through Luigi's head. Was it just a dream? A weird fantasy? Who had gotten them back if it was not?

Did the Professor SEE? … why were his pants not sticky?

“Ah, you are finally awake.” said the Professor, coming into Luigi's line of view. “Gooigi here alarmed me that you were exhausted after a very stressful encounter with some ghosts... we let you rest for a bit.” He chuckled. “Gooigi developed quite the protective streak for you, sunny.”

“Uh.. thanks...” mumbled Luigi. “... he brought me down?”

“He made me use the Pixelator to bring you back and he was very insistant that he tended to you and get you to bed. Or well, the flat surface I use as a bed... Are you feeling better now?”

“:.. much better. Thanks.”

Luigi glanced over to Gooigi who seemed to glow a bit more than usual and struck a proud pose.

_Together together together never alone._

Well, what could Luigi do but to smile gently at Gooigi who seemed to return the gesture.

“And next time you two roll in the hay, use protection.”

“PROFESSOR!”

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo: Pansexual Acts
> 
> I mean... Gooigi is Goo. Yeah he has Luigi's body but he is still... Goo. 
> 
> Also I think any and all censors would get me at the fact that I let Luigi have sex at all in the first place? XD And now with a GOO? Clutch your pearls until they break! XD


End file.
